


The Beginning of it All

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, the start of it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: The first time Sam and Colleen talk, it's over modulation.





	The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://dailycolleenholt.tumblr.com/post/172769659048/the-golden-days-of-the-garrison).

Sam sits at his computer, typing furiously as his eyes move quickly across the screen. He takes a single second to adjust his glasses more comfortably on his nose before his fingers easily slip back to the keyboard. The information input was collecting faster than his fingers could keep up but as long as he keeps complete concentration--

 

“Hey, Holt.”

 

Sam jolts, letting out an undignified squeal at losing his work, to find Colleen, a junior cadet from his physics class, standing behind him with a smirk on her face. Her long brown hair is pulled up into a tight bun but there are loose strands framing her face.

 

“Hello, Colleen.” He says, smiling back. He ignores the way her brown eyes glance over his person and the way that small action makes him aware of the rising temperature of the room in her presence.

 

“Could I borrow your physics notes from yesterday?” She asks sweetly.

 

“Of course. Were you absent?” He inquires as he looks through his bag for his notes. He’s well aware she wasn’t because he’s usually very aware of _her._  But she’s talking to him, something he hasn’t worked up the courage to do so he doesn’t question it.

 

Her silence causes him to look up.

 

“You should be double modulating those frequencies.” She says ignoring his question, eyes narrowing as they roam inquisitively over his work.

 

“These are just basic signals, it’s a waste of time to double modulate them.” He tells her, going back to searching through his bag for his notebook. It’s not like he’s trying to synchronize a satellite, double modulating take up more time than necessary.

 

“Single modulating is only so effective,” Colleen replies, crossing her arms, “There really is no excuse to NOT double modulate.”

 

“Can we at least agree that it’s a good thing I’m modulating at all?” He tries, crooked smile in place and Colleen looks at him with a smug look and narrow playful eyes.

 

“Not if it’s done improperly.” She dares him to refute and somehow Sam feels like there is a double meaning behind her words and he absentmindedly hands her his notebook, “Anyway, thanks for the notes.” She says with a wink as she saunters away and Sam feels cupid's arrow pierce his chest.

 

The next day he looks over his work and frowns when there is only a success rate of 76%. He looks around, making sure those knowing brown eyes are nowhere near and reruns the signal, carefully double modulating each one. A chill runs down his spine and he’s sure somehow, someway, Colleen knows.

 

The success rate moves up only a few percentages and Sam tells himself it’s just because the satellite had been repositioned from yesterday so the signal is stronger than it was.

 

The door to the lab opens with a loud squeak and Colleen walks towards him, her ponytail swishing behind her and Sam moves carefully in front of his monitor, hiding his new results from prying caramel eyes.  

 

“Thanks for the notes.” She says when she’s standing next to him, handing him a stack of papers that are nothing short of fancy typography and organized handmade boxes of text. The aesthetic is beautiful and the information is easily to read.

 

“These aren’t mine.” He says, flipping through the papers to be sure. He’s fairly positive the notes he gave her yesterday were written in pen with scratch outs and smudges. Something distinctly his.

 

“Oh no they are. I rewrote yours, they were a mess.” Colleen replies, “These, are better.”

 

Sam looks down at the papers in his hand. Colleen must have spent hours carefully rewriting notes like these. He looks back up at her and although she tries to elude confidence he couldn’t help but notice how behind it there was something that stuck out. Something that told him she was nervous. It may have been the small crinkle of her eyes or the rosiness of her cheeks but Sam found it endearing.

 

“You even color coded them.” He tells her with a thankful smile.

 

“I’m not an animal.” She says matter-of-factly and Sam laughs. There is something almost tangible is settling between them, something that burns like embers and Sam wonders what it would look like ignited.

 

“What’s this number up here in the corner? Is it some sort of code? It’s too short to be coordinates…” He starts to mumble to himself, brain wracking over formulas and code semantics he’s been taught to try and figure out what it could mean.

 

“It’s my phone number,” Colleen says and he looks to her, startled. There is definitely a blush on her face now, “Call me sometime.” And the way her eyes settle on the computer screen behind him has his heart rushing in more ways than one. She spares him any _I told you so’s_ with just a knowing raised brow before leaving him alone in his lab, flipping her ponytail as she turns. He stares at the space she occupied after she’s gone and smiles, saving her number in his phone. A woman after his own heart.

  


The computer beeps behind him, alerting him his signal has reached 100%.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok look, idk anything about anything and after watching videos on YT on what the hell modulating is I still don't know. So all the tech stuff is made up mumbo jumbo and the production of my dumb brain. *shrugs*


End file.
